


attract

by SkyRose



Series: Dick or Treat 2019 [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Macro/Micro, Sex Magic, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Mipha wants to upgrade her armor for Link, but Great Fairy Mija wants something in exchange.





	attract

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request made by a lovely person named Crazah. I hope you like it and don't mind where I took it.
> 
> This was also written for [Dick or Treat 2019!](https://dick-or-treat.dreamwidth.org/) For this challenge, you write a smut fic with a title that is a Pokémon move. Enjoy!

After Mipha made a set of Zora armor for Link, she decided she wanted to make them stronger in battle. Zelda told her of ancient fairies skilled to the trade of upgrading armor. She even marked a few spots on a map for Mipha to search. Mipha decided to head for the mark in the Akkala Highlands.

Akkala was in eternal autumn. The trees were always lit with the vibrant colors of fire. Mipha enjoyed traversing the area and swimming in the cool ponds. Eventually, she found her way to a forest near a cliff. She wandered into the forest and discovered large prickly plant bud that had yet to bloom. Mipha knew it was the Great Fairy’s lair. 

Mipha approached it, waiting for a sign that the fairy was inside. Once she was stood in front of it, a large tan hand with painted nails popped out.

“Rupees,” a voice within said.

Mipha dropped all of the rupees she was carrying into the hand.

The hand retracted. Suddenly, the large flower bloomed and the Great Fairy emerged for the wall of water inside. She was enormous and her hair was lavender. She wore a sparkly bra that was little support for her massive breasts. 

The fairy smirked down at Mipha. “What brings you to Great Fairy Mija, darling?” she singsonged.

Mipha showed her the armor. “I was wondering if you could upgrade this armor for the Hero, Great Fairy!”

“I would have liked it if you’d brought the Hero along. He’s so much fun to play with,” Mija paused to hum. “What have you brought in exchange?”

Mipha faltered, frowning up at the fairy. “Zelda told me to bring rupees…” she whispered.

Mija raised a thin brow at the Zora princess. “You have not brought anything else?”

“My apologies,” Mipha replied, avoiding the large eyes peering down at her.

“You are adorable,” Mija stated. She brought a finger to her own lips, kissing it. Sparkles of magic flew around her finger. She then pressed it to Mipha’s face. “I guess I’ll just have some fun with you in exchange for the upgrading.”

Mipha began slightly dizzy at the magic the fairy had rubbed onto her face. Once she regained her composure, she noticed a pulling sensation within her. She stepped forward, then again, then again. It was as if she was a metal being attracted to a magnet.

“What’s going on?” Mipha asked with a bit of concern.

Mija snapped her fingers and Mipha stopped moving. “Oh, if you don’t want me to play with you, that’s okay.”

Mipha watched as Mija removed her glittering scales from her breasts. The Great Fairy’s breasts hung in front of Mipha as a tempting reward.

“N-no, I want to!” Mipha decided. “I’d love to play with you.”

Mija cheered and clapped her hands together. Mipha felt herself being pulled toward the fairy again. Mija snatched up Mipha in one hand, bring her closer to her face.

“Reveal yourself,” Mija requested.

Mipha spread her legs, allowing the fairy to see her smooth, white opening.

Mija sighed, enjoying the sight. “Touch yourself.”

Mipha laid down on Mija’s hand. She slipped a hand down, pushing two fingers into herself. She fucked herself slow and gentle, pushing her fingers apart for Mija to see inside. The pulling sensation came again and Mipha pushed herself closer to Mija’s face. She continued until she was against the fairy’s lips. It wasn’t close enough. Mipha pushed herself against Mija’s lips, wishing to be closer.

Mija laughed as the Zora struggled with frustration. “So cute, so beautiful,” she said before she placed Mipha back on the ground. 

The magic still urged Mipha to be close. Mipha pulled her fingers out of herself and hurriedly stood. She rushed toward Mija, and now that she was on the ground, that meant her round breasts. 

Mipha gripped one of the large dark nipples. She spread her legs and began humping against the fairy’s breast, hoping to please her. She felt a bit out of control, her body moving as the magic told her to.

“Yes, so much fun!” Mija moaned in a high voice.

Mipha whined back. She felt her own slick as she rubbed against Mija’s smooth skin. The magic seemed to heighten all of her sensations. She was feeling weak and desperate. Mija giggled as Mipha came, the Zora jerkily moving against her breast and hand gripping the bud.

Mipha collapsed into the cool, shallow water. She watched through half-lidded eyes as Mija upgraded the armor she had brought. 

“You put on a wonderful show,” Mija whispered as she laid the armor next to the Zora. “I’d love to have fun with you again.”

Mipha was too exhausted to reply. Her face blushed as she imagined what might happen next. 

Mipha remembered there were three other Great Fairies. Perhaps she would have to visit them too.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
